borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx
IGN just announced that it releases tomorrow... Linked like it's hot: http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/22155/Borderlands-General-Knoxx-Release-Date-Price-Revealed/ 21:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC)anonymous New Enemies New elemental Lance? That's what the new twitter pictures make it look like. Seems like corrosive might not be the best way to kill them anymore. Vivihiete 21:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) * There is a secret cabin in T-Bone Junction, opened with a switch near the red chest on the lower side of the town, it opens the door on the other side of the cabin. Inside you will find a container which spawns a level 61 Popsicle midget. Higher level cap? Nooooooooo... I don't know about you guys, but I think the game i easy enough as it is... I'd enjoy being a lvl 60 beast of course, but only if their are areas with lvl 80 creep to test my strength. It would also be enjoyable if I wasn't forced to do the entire walkthrough2, with 10-15 levels above the mosters in the area, especially ever since Ned's Zombie Island came out. More levels, yes, but more importantly, more balance plz. Happypal 18:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) well i agree with more balence but i ave a hard time finding good weapons for my characters so i sometimes have a hard time getting past pointsPotatoman321 04:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I have a fair feeling that the level cap shall be increased to 70. After being in a game with a level 70 player yesterday and recieving the "And they will tell two friends" Trophy (PS3), it would be a fair indication of the max level. I also agree that should be a really high level enemy, that would be difficult to take down, even with teamwork, like a PROPER boss. The-Dreamcaster 12:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) They should up it to 51. It's one higher. 16:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) What's the point of just one level? It's not worth announcing if it's only level 51. Sounds like more of a side bonus. 75 seems Far more realistic. The Flying Fenrakk 20:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : Sarcasm, bro. 17:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Meh. The Flying Fenrakk 17:51, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Just a question...who thinks they'll raise the cap on proficiency levels as well? For instance, if you can now become level 70, you could also have level 70 pistol proficiency? It'd allow for more growth than just perhaps new skills and weapons. -- 00:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) What does everyone think about the problem of how experience is calculated for players who have already reached level 50? Will our level suddenly increase to 64, or will we have to build off the experience required to JUST reach 50? HelloWaffles 21:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) In response to Claptrap, I think it's a given that proficiency caps will be increased. One thing that concerns me, however, is weather skill points will be awarded for leveling. I think it should stop at 50, otherwise characters would lose their individuality. Air Conditioning 22:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Amore scooter? sounds like its going to involve races Roboticsuperman 19:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : I was actually thinking about a possible vehicle update, given the statement that this DLC will be the "biggest DLC yet" (hopefully, were it not for the Underdome, failing to make the "biggest DLC yet" would be physically impossible), but races sound far more plausible. DLC can't be very easy. : On the other hand, Mikey Neumann is Scooter's voice actor. This could just be some more banal missions in a tiny area with a level cap tossed in to sell it (I hope not). Either that or it could be the long-awaited release of How F--cking Metal is Borderlands, which sounds like an excellent read. 19:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Possible fixes to modding I'm scrolling through the thread and there's a mention that a fix "has already been created and is pending deployment" (post #37), this may come before the DLC in the next patch (which may also include "Support for DLC3") Raven6666 01:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) PvP? Wouldn't it be unfair to players who don't have the DLC and can only reach lvl 50, having to play with lvl 60 players? I think it would be better if they released a patch that increased the level cap for players who don't get the DLC (Maybe a month after DLC3 comes out, of course) The Flying Fenrakk 00:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : My guess is that you won't be able to use characters that are over level 50 when you are playing with someone that doesn't have the DLC, but online isn't my thing. 03:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC) well this is my opinion but i think if you payed for it u can use it with anyonePotatoman321 04:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Needs to be added to the sidebar Since the DLC now has an actual name and more information, I'd say it should now be added to the sidebar under "Add-on content". If any of you sysops have a chance (assuming you're the only ones that can do that), that'd be awesome. Thanks! -- Claptrap 01:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Done. 16:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) New Weapons? Look closely on one of the pictures I see Mordecai with a sniper with no scope and empty sniper cartridges. Maybe they might have added unscoped snipers and extra detail such as when reloading, the magazine or cartridge actually falls out of your hands and on the floor also they may have added the "cut" orange weapons like the grenade launchers and other orange weapons --User:720M37H3U5 :Looks more like a combat rifle to me... The-Dreamcaster 12:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It's Whitting's Elephant Gun, with two used/prepared cylinder clips. --Nagamarky 16:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: And the spent cartridges are likely there for the sake of a cinematic, similar to the opening cinematic of Mad Moxxi's DLC, where the Hunters perform actions not possible to make in-game. I doubt this is a gameplay screenshot. HelloWaffles 23:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Looks like it has fire tech to me, Jakobs does not make elemental tech weapons. I don't know of any such guns with a 3-round ammo capacity, either. 17:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : If it was fire-elemental, the muzzle flash would be red & orange even if it doesn't trigger the elemental effect. And the highest-damage repeating sniper rifles come with a 3-round magazine. (Still not sure why it's glowing orange.) --Nagamarky 09:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The chimera glows orange maybe it has that effect? ---- likabeast Rumors and stuff It's not so bad now, but shouldn't speculation go in the discussion of an article rather than the artcile itself? 05:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it should, although you might find yourself pissing into the wind trying to stop the speculations from dominating the article at this point. Once some pre-release information comes out of Gearbox there will be a shift to cited sound bites, then when it releases we can finally purge all of the nonsense and get to documenting the game. -- WarBlade 06:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::true enough. am i the only one who thinks dlc3screen1 should be titled 'Gundam Lance'? just my two caps worth. 11:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: You are wrong. That is a Crimson Lance Heavytrooper, a fearsome foe with a tragic background. Constantly the butt end of obesity jokes, this portly grunt encased himself in armor and armed himself to the teeth with BFG's to exact his revenge upon the world that so cruelly made fun of his weight. That's my $600,000 worth, which is on its way to Gearbox to ensure that this is actually the case. 17:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::He was genetically engineered to be the equivalent, if not superior of X-Men's "Juggernaut", with tons of anti-planet mass drivers to mow down anyone who dares to attack the Crimson Lance. His name was General Knoxx. my two cents The Flying Fenrakk 18:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::: Dude, my $600,000 could totally kick your two cents' ass. 20:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But what happens when your 600k is hit by a fire? It burns. My copper is eternal. The Flying Fenrakk 22:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Touché. 23:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. I don't think anything that hasn't been officially announced should go in the article. The few things released about the DLC so far should be the only things considered, along with no fan based speculation about new areas or the new level cap. If it can't be sited from Gearbox, it shouldn't be in the article. That stuff belongs on this page. HelloWaffles 15:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : The new details are pretty juicy. This is starting to look pretty rad.Phoenixlol 19:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments moved from deleted forum thread Hmm. This looks cool. Time to break out the corrosive weapons! I have a sneaky feeling that the level cap is going to raised to 70, as of yesterday I was playing online (PS3) and a level 70 joined my game. Also gained the trophy for gearbox developer or person with trophy, but i'm guessing, considering the level, it was an ACTUAL Gearbox dude... The-Dreamcaster 11:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC : My pessimistic guess is that you were playing with a modder that had the achievement. 17:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else notice the particle effect on the giant spider thing? It looks kind of like a corrosive proc. Off of a vehicle. Vehicles with tech. Shiiiit. HelloWaffles 20:10, January 29, 2010 (UTC) New Skills? With a level cap of 50, you have to pick and choose your skills. A higher level cap may allow you to get all of the skills, making you too powerful. Instead, they should introduce a larger skill tree. Thus, balance. :That's one possibility. Another one is that the new levels don't actually give skill points, but that seems a bit less likely. A pal of mine came up with the idea of increasing the levels of current skills - for instance, you could put seven points maximum into skills instead of five, perhaps coupled with an expanded skill tree. You know, so you'd have to think, "Do I want that new Tier 5 skill for my character, or do I want to improve on earlier ones?" Of course, there are a couple of skills that wouldn't work well with this - if you can put even just 6 points into each skill, Trespass is nigh-on useless beyond 5 points, and putting 6 points into Short Fuse and having a Class Mod with +4 to that would eliminate Berserk's cooldown entirely. I personally hope that the skill trees are expanded - at least an extra Tier 4 skill, for a total of two per skill path, and have either 2 in Tier 5 and have Tier 6 be the final tier, or just have 1 in Tier 5 and have that be the end. There's so many possibilities, but one thing's for sure - Gearbox can't just leave the skill trees as they are. If they do, then a LOT more players will have identical skill sets, since there'll be less that they can't have. And yeah, eventually everyone would have every skill and then there'd be virtually no variation at the highest level. -- Claptrap 05:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :: On one side, this would be (probably) the best way to deal with an enhanced level cap. On the other side, the aforementioned (which should have never been mentioned, that idea is dangerous) lack of new skill points could also solve it, assuming new skills are a pain in the ass to code. They could also just implement a truckload of crappy skills to compensate. I'm hoping for a (good) expanded skill tree. 23:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else want the new Level-cap to be extremely hard to reach? I hope that the new level cap will very, very hard to reach. I think it should be a difficult as Diablo 2 to reach level 99. Even doing Guardian runs, I would still like it to be very slow leveling. Japsa 01:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I am also wondering. I think I have around twice as much EXP as needed to be level 50. So when I start the DLC will it add up how much EXP I am over 50 and level me accordingly? Japsa 01:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hopefully. If not, then I'm sure there will be a patch for it - it'd be too large of a glitch for Gearbox to ignore. :And also - I hope it's slightly harder to level up, but not ridiculously so. Maybe you have to get 9/8 of the EXP you needed to get the previous level? Or 5/4.. Beetle179 02:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :: japsa's comment got me wondering, i just looked it up compared to a chart, i have nearly 10x the amount needed for lvl 50 (you need 3,429,728 exp for 50, i have 30,422,212). ok, as i typed that i ran it on my calculator, i have nearly 9x (8.8701529...x) lvl 50, but still its a lot. and even then i haven't done anything in madd moxxi after the first quest, so there's plenty more to comeAkbaroth 10:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Unfortunately you don't get any exp from Mad Moxxi's tournaments. With the amount of attempts I've had to try and beat them I should be on somewhere around a billion exp (I wish I was joking). --Japsa 03:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I bet that the new level cap will, at most, allow you to keep your experience points the way the bar shows it (that is, bordering on 51 but not actually there). Why? Because, unless the enemies scale to you, you'd hit the new highest level as soon as you downloaded the new cap, and then could go plow through the ol' Armory with no trouble at all. Of course, if the enemies DO scale to you, like in the Underdome, this won't be a problem, but Zombie Island had a fixed level for enemies (in PT2 at least) - 42 to start with, and the end boss being 45 or something. Due to that, playing through it with a level 48 on PT2 and a level 49 on PT2 was annoyingly easy. In short, either the enemies scale to you or the experience you've gained after level 50 doesn't count for squat. -- 03:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) "Opportunities for growth" The levels that Gearbox stated will have the opportunity to develop and grow are from level 34 to 50. Isn't level 34 about the level of the starting bandits in PT2? If so, then it's worth noting that this DLC may have something to do with completing the game once (which makes some sense - if it contains spoilers about how the game ends or whatever (like the GA's satellite being shot down), players would have to have completed the game (or be close) to make the level requirement). Just a thought. -- 01:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) if your not a level 50 right now then wait to get the dlc untill your 50Halflife2guy 21:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) halflife2guy :Hadn't even thought of that, although the number did seem familiar to me. Good thinking, definitely a possibility. Beetle179 02:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking that when I put it up with the rest of the page, but the closest thing to speculation in that first form of the article was my pointing out the Crimson Lance insignia. Now that there's some more speculation, I wondered if this should be put in, but I think I'll wait for confirmation. -- 02:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) elemental lance? crimson lance with backpacks for fire/shock/acid/explosive power? cool. 21:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (note:explosive is major speculation) from General Knoxx tweets It's not out yet Everything says it's out but it's not out on the xbox marketplace :Im still waiting too. I've got my Disc in and everything but it still aint out! And I live in the UK. its 3:30PM atm! It should be out by now! Kranitoko 15:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : According to Xbox Europe Community Manager, Graeme Boyd's Twitter, the DLC doesn't come out until tomorrow in Europe. No word from Major Nelson or General Knoxx if the same applies to the US. TehSkull 15:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: @TehSkull THAT REALLY SUCKS! I WANT IT NOW :( Owell it gives me a chance to level up my character. (I still aint at 50 :D) and @Steel_crab Whats even better about 360 is that we get the Modern Warfare 2 DLC one month before you guys! SUCKAS!!! :P See you dont pay for the internet on PS3, and we do on Xbox 360. Whats worth paying for is worth getting, which just proves a point for PS3. Kranitoko 16:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :: General Knoxx still claims that the DLC will release today. There's still hope. TehSkull 16:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: It has been released on 360! Yay! (FYI i am downloading it as i type)! :D Kranitoko 18:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) @Kranitoko Jeez louise man, Its only out earlier for xbox because you update your store earlier than us. Its not like gearbox let you bribe them to get the DLC before anyone else. And please, no 'XBOX IZ BETTO THAN PS3' bullcrap. They have a pretty much equal list of pros and cons, and trying to make yours seem better is annoying. Ever noticed that only little dogs bark loud? It's because the big dogs can crush a skull in their jaws, and they don't really feel a need to big themselves up. Steel _ 20:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :@Steelcrab, he's just happy the DLCs come out, your the one turning this into a console war. - RASICTalk 20:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Zuh?!?!? Did you miss the: 'SUCKAS!' 'You don't pay for internet and we do, and what's worth paying for is worth getting' 'We get MW2 DLC before you' and last of all the 'just proves a point for the PS3' parts? Are you sure yer reading the right post dear? Steel _ 20:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yes sorry, only saw the last comment and rushed right in. - RASICTalk 21:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No, my bad...I've had a massive headache all day and I have a friend who always nags me to get an xbox, forcing me to repeat the same argument over and over. I might just shoot him one day =). Sorry for cyber-yelling and stuff, I should've just left it to start with. Yours calmly (at last), Steel _ 21:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh kl, if he keeps going on bring up a PC, they are underused in arguments, but just as good as both consoles. - RASICTalk 21:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) All right, does this need the new patch to even show up in the Playstation Store? If so, then great. If not, then I hate whoever set these release dates and sends the data to Sony. -Shockwolf10 23:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Mysterious Text on Mordecai's Poster Seriously. At about 19 seconds in, look at the bottom half of Mordecai's wanted poster. There's some red text. I can't make out what it says, though, save for the word "that". Anyone else notice this? Check it out for yourselves. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFWMnKeoDdg&fmt=22&annotation_id=annotation_528885&feature=iv --Furlock 03:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I didn't watch the video, but in-game it says "Another Million For That Annoying Bird" Firehwk 15:41, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for clarifying!--Furlock 23:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Lord of the Rings Reference: Thirsty the Midget Just noticed this reference on the first Thirsty the Midget mission: The midget outposts are Brandybuck, Took, Gamgee and Underhill, the last names of the four hobbits in the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Pretty cool, if you ask me.There, just added it into the page's Trivia. Rauthr 01:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Bank/Stash? Is the bank/stash unlocked in this DLC as well, or is it only available in DLC2? Thanks, 02:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : Only in number two. Moxxi only visits dlc3 for story purposes -- anon8792 Modded weapons (as in invalid) can no longer be loaded into the game... it's a good thing right? No Teleports locations? How come there aren't any additional Teleport locations or save points in DLC3 or DLC2 for that matter? It kind of makes it a pain in the bottom....Grishkathefool 02:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : I noticed this too...I spent an hour getting through a zone to have claptrap tell me that there are missions at the bounty board....It would be nice to pop into T-Bone to snatch them... -Zaybertamer 08:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, the new add on is relatively vehicle-based, and if you could just teleport it would just eliminate the need for the new vehicles. And why would you need teleporters in DLC2? It's just one big room! Yeh, this is driving me bonkers. I've got the mission to kill Shank, and it takes me about 30-45 minues to get back to the prison. The lack of fast travel isn't conducive to short stints of play of an hour here and there. Many zones/quests/missions take about thirty minutes to an hour to clear in basic Borderlands and in Zombie Island, which is perfect for my on and off play. You can break the game up into bite sized chunks easily with fast travel. Thirty minutes of travel eats into my story progression considerably. I can get to shanks prison in a few minutes, just grab a racer and go. I don't see why you even need to go back there. Secret Lilith, er. . . Freak Room? Anyone else found this yet? It's a hidden room in T-Bone Junction with beer, a flashing XXX sign, a fridge with a Meat Popsicle in it, two beds, and the Wanted poster of Lilith with spinning hypnosis circles on her. . . tatas. Just thought it was. . . strange. If no one's found it, I will deliver with video. Rauthr 23:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) /yes i actually added that yesterday in the trivia section, but i see it got removed/ after you beat The Secret Armory of General Knox is there a playthrough 2.5 with all enemy at lvl 61 ? Bloodwing646 04:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) After beating it, yes, the enemies level up. Main enemies are usually level 60 with stronger ones being 61 or higher. no, they are not - only enemies in the knoxx areas will have levels higher then in normal playtrough 2.5. Even not all of them, enemies at the first "easier" knoxx areas will stay at ~lvl 55 hope they going to change that, otherwise i won't purchase this DLC Super-Marcus Sweep, Can I turn it in and still go to the armory? After I turn the Super-Marcus Sweep mission in, can I still do armory runs? Or is this mission the only other time I can run it?Rauthr 22:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :You can go thru 3 times (per playthrough) one for the main mish, once from super-marcus sweep, and a third 2 quest on from super-marcus in the same quest chainAkbaroth 10:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) disc does anyone know anything about this latest DLC coming out in stores on disc and if it gonna happen maybe anyone know when? Wesleyeye 18:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) PS3 - Game Share? Anyone doing this? I like the game but do not want to shell out £15 just for the DLC. pay ur own DLC like everyone else does you can get banned from borderlands wiki for DLC sharing..tard Wesle borderlands yeye 19:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC) 360 DLC Issue I bought and downloaded this content via Xbox Live, but it isn't available to me whenever I'm offline, which is always. Does anyone know anything about this being online-only content for the 360? [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 00:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) That's weird. I can play offline on my 360 and on an offline account. Maybe try re-downloading it, something could have possibly screwed up... :Well I downloaded it twice at a friends house and it didn't work. So next I downloaded it again with my own console and his house. I tested it twice online and twice offline and both times I was offline it said the DLC data was corrupt, but worked perfectly while online. Any ideas? [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 00:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. I don't know what to say. Might be time to call up microsoft... If you have been messing around with your 360's memory and deleted the system memory on accident it would have deleted the record of you purchasing the dlc so when the xbox see's your account trying to play something you never bought it would stop you. there is no way to undo that if you did accidently delete it. Your only option would be to call microsoft because they do keep a record online if that kinda stuff happens. I know this becuase the exact problem happened to me with Halo 3. ICB MstrFalco 20:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC ) : No. Mine does it too, and has been for a good month or so. Never messed with my save files. : It only seems to do it to the most recently purchased DLC. So SOME of you may be boned on this one, but those who only got DLC 3, buy the other two in reverse order. : Then only Zombies will be corrupted. GnarlyToaster 21:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : Anything downloaded on xbox live is secured to your console. If you get a new console and keep your hard drive, you must 'license transfer' your downloaded games/content. This is done on www.xbox.com .... maybe you experienced a glitch of some sort if you haven't replaced your machine. Transferring the license lets you use the content offline... New-U Why am I always starting in T-bone junction and i have always to repeat the same way? Is there one only fucking new-u station in al the DLC? -Hans Magnus : Yes. There is "one only fucking new-u station" in the whole Zombie Island; there is "one only fucking new-u station" in the Underdome; and there is "one only fucking new-u station" in the Parched Fathoms. 17:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) How can i avoid doing this route every time (From T-bone junction to Mr Shunk fortress)? -Hans Magnus Yeah this would've been my favorite add-on if there was more than 1 New-U station to teleport to. I really, really, really, really hate having to drive everywhere. - Anon Mission Levels So all of the levels for the missions are listed for the second playthrough. Even the very first mission is listed as level 51. But I just played it, and it's actually around 34 ~ 36. Anybody able to go through and fix this? :Thank you for volunteering. -- WarBlade 11:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) A little more intensive? I was just wondering if anyobdy else has had some graphical issues with this DLC. When playing Borderlands, my laptop's internal fan has always come on, saying it was working overtime, but I've always been able to play the normal game and the Underdome without issues. (Haven't tried Ned or Claptrap). But when playing Knoxx, I have lower FPS, to the point where some firefights and freeway driving are rather choppy. The game actually crashed on me when I was driving today. I had just blowen up a Lancer that was point blank on top of me when the first Turret pair on the Tollway spawned, and then crash. Is it just this DLC that's more intense on the graphics card? Or is my comp getting worn? 06:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) what level for general knox dlc how come when you read about the general knox dlc it says good for levels 35 to 50 but when i tried it the lancer assasins that attacked me were level 50 . i got killed 5 times before i could get back to new haven and could not even touch them . i was level 45 at the time... do i have to be level 50 ? Level 35 is the starting level for Playthru1. Playthru 2 starts at level 48 - 50, meaning that if you wish to do PT2 you will need to level up a bit to do it. Otherwise start with PT1 to get familiar wuth the DLC. 21:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya, at level 45 you're sort of in the no man's land. Far too high-level for PT1 DLC3 to be any fun, but a little low-level for PT2 DLC3 just yet. I'd go back to the main game and level up to 48 before trying DLC3 again. Daemmerung 21:13, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Problem with Marcus' super sweep After entering the armory I looted the place via the glitch, and of course if you want to blow the place up, you have to kill your self to re-enter the armory the right way. Anyway, long story short the armory was locked up. I can't finish the mission. I exited out and came back, killed Knoxx and his goons again and I still can't get in. Have I screwed myself or I have I missed something. I was able to glitch loot the place the first time through and still blow the place but can't figure out why I can't the second time through. Hollefeuer If the Steal Loot box is checked because you had the mission open before you finished the first mission, Loot Larceny, to beat the game, then you will need to go online with a host that is doing the mission to finish it, WillowTree the mission back open, or start a new character and splitscreen to finish it. 01:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I have the Steal Loot box checked. I'll just play one of my other characters to do it. I don't have a gold live account. Hollefeuer Problem with It's like Christmas I did everything normal i glitched into the armory and i made sure that I didn't get the steal loot box checked off. After looting everything I killed myself, exited the armory and then renentered to reset all the crates but I couldn't get any further than were you fight general Knoxx because the red shield was back up. Can someone please tell me if i can unglitch this or what I did wrong. If the red shield was back up, you may need to wait for Knoxx and the othes baddies to respawn or you may need to exit out of the game and try again. Hollefeuer. Oh I didn't realize I had to kill knoxx again. Thanks. When you leave the Armory area and exit out to Roads End and then return, the red shield wall will go back up. That is normal. To get over the wall and reloot the Armory you will need to play multiplayer online or splitscreen and Duel launch a player over the wall with a weapon with lots of knockback like aPT1 Sledges Shotgun. Once over the wall you can reloot the armory but one character will have to stay outside the red shield wall. 01:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC)